1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower apparatus for blowing air into a vehicle interior.
2. Description of Related Art
A blower apparatus including an air cleaning unit for cleaning air, and a blower apparatus including a component-adding unit for adding air components such as negative ions and aroma are known.
However, since these blower apparatuses are designed independently, a component-adding unit, for example, cannot be installed at a position where the air cleaning unit is uninstalled. As a result, if a user who uses a vehicle installed with a blower apparatus with an air cleaning unit wants to change to a blower apparatus with a component-adding unit, the user has to replace the entire blower apparatus.
The present invention was devised in view of the foregoing, and an object is to provide a blower apparatus which can change or adapt to different functions without requiring replacement of the entire blower apparatus when a user desires such a change.
To attain the above object, in a first aspect of the present invention, a blower apparatus for a vehicle includes a case member for forming an airflow passage inside, a blower for blowing air into an automobile cabin through the airflow passage, an air cleaning unit for cleaning the air, and a component-adding unit for adding an air component. The air cleaning unit and the component-adding unit are selectively installed at almost the same position in the airflow passage.
With this arrangement, when the user wants to change the function, the user can do so by simply replacing the unit, thereby continuing to use the blower apparatus, resulting in a reduced cost for the user.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a blower apparatus for a vehicle includes a case member for forming an airflow passage inside, a blower for blowing air into a vehicle cabin through the airflow passage, two or more types of units having different functions, and selectively installed at approximately the same positions in the airflow passage, and power supply means for supplying the unit with electrical power. Installing the unit within the case member electrically connects the unit with the power supply means.
Also, with this constitution, when the user wants to change the function of the apparatus, the user can do so by simply replacing the unit, thereby continuing to use the blower apparatus in a way different from the first unit, resulting in a reduced cost imposed on the user. In addition, since the power supply means is provided in advance, it is not necessary to provide another power supply for a unit requiring a power supply when the unit is to be replaced, thereby realizing simple and easy replacement of the unit.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the power supply means is composed of power supply electrodes fixed on an inner wall surface of the case member. The unit is provided with electrodes to be connected with the power supply electrodes. The unit is installed in the case member to facilitate electrical connection of the electrodes of the units with the power supply electrodes. With this constitution, simply installing the units in the case member completes the connection with the power supply circuit, thereby realizing a simple and easy change for the units.
In addition, since the power supply means is the electrodes fixed on the inner wall surface of the case member, a pressure loss can be reduced compared with a case where connectors are used with the power supply means, and the connectors are provided in the airflow passage, for example.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, the power supply electrodes having a plate shape are provided along the inner wall surface of the case member. With this constitution, the pressure loss can be reduced further.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, the blower includes a fan and a motor for driving the fan, and the blower apparatus includes fan control means for controlling operation of the motor, and simultaneously controlling power supply for the unit. With this constitution, since the fan control means has a function for controlling the power supply for the unit, it is not necessary to provide another controller for the unit requiring a power supply control when the unit is to be replaced, thereby realizing a simple and easy replacement of the unit.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, the unit is provided with unit control means for controlling operation of the unit. With this constitution, the unit includes the unit control means, thereby realizing a simple and easy replacement of the units compared with a case where the unit control means is provided independently of the unit.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, a scroll portion is formed in the case member, the fan is provided in the scroll portion, and the fan control means is provided in an outside space of a nose portion of the scroll portion. With this constitution, the outside space of the nose portion, which is usually a dead space, is used efficiently, thereby reducing the size of the apparatus.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, a unit power supply wire for supplying the unit with electric power, branches from fan control means for controlling the power supply for the blower motor, thereby supplying the unit with electric power.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, a plurality of connectors detachable from the unit are connected with the unit power supply wire, and the plurality of connectors have an identical connector shape and an identical terminal arrangement. With this constitution, since the multiple connectors have the identical connector shape and the identical terminal arrangement, a connection error is unlikely. In addition, any connector can be connected with any unit when multiple units which require a power supply and have different functions are used.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.